1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an invention belonging to the field of hair tonics. More particularly, it relates to a hair tonic composition having hair care actions such as a superior hair loss preventing action, hair growth promoting action. The hair tonic composition of the present invention is specifically utilized in the pharmaceutical, quasi-pharmaceutical, or cosmetic fields.
2. Description of the Related Art
In contemporary society, where the percentage of senior citizens in the population is growing and stress is high, there are increasing chances of people being exposed to the danger of hair loss.
In general, hair loss is believed to be caused by the activation of male hormones in the hair follicles, sebaceous glands, and other parts of the body, the decrease in the flow of blood to the hair papilla and hair follicles, hypersteatosis, abnormalities on the scalp due to production of peroxides etc., poor nutrition, etc.
Therefore, conventional hair tonic compositions have generally been formulated with ingredients having actions in eliminating or alleviating these causes.
For example, in order to improve the circulation of blood at the scalp, vasodilators such as swertia herb extract, vitamin E and its derivatives, acetylcholine derivatives, and skin function promoters such as cepharanthine are formulated. To suppress inflammation of the scalp arising due to hypersteatosis etc., antipyrotics such as shikon extract are formulated. To suppress male hormones, female hormones such as estradiol are formulated. Further, to enrich the hair follicles etc., amino acids such as serine and methione, vitamins such as vitamin B6, etc. are formulated. These are used for the purpose of the prevention of hair loss, the promotion of hair growth, etc.
While various attempts have been made as explained above, conventional hair tonics have not necessarily had sufficient hair care actions such as prevention of hair loss and promotion of hair growth. This is probably due to the fact that there are various causes for hair loss or the mechanism of hair growth is extremely complicated. Considering the diversity of reasons for hair loss and the complexity of the mechanism of hair growth, it is desirable to provide a novel hair tonic composition having superior hair care actions.